The Three Types of Angels
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri takes Wolfram to earth and shows him the gentler side of snow, as he calls it and tells him about the 3 types of angels... Yuuram. One-shot. Read to find out...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

The Three Types of Angels

The hallways of Covenant castle were wide and most of the time ordinary... There was nothing special about these hallways. They were pathways that lead from one place to another... Along these hallways were the settings of the most amusing chases... First on the list, was of Lady Anissina trying to hunt down her most trusted guinea pigs, Lord Von Voltaire and Lord Von Christ... Second on the list, was of the four hardworking maids chase down a certain bald soldier who has brought them nothing but trouble and more work... Third on the list, was of the very rarely and almost non-existent chase of two childhood friends, trying to catch up in more ways than one... And at last, but not the least, the most amusing of all, was of the chase of two lovers... Whenever those two pass the hallways, the people around them knew it was the same old story, accompanied by the same old excuses the wimpy king had to make for his fiancé to stop hunting and seem to was to set him ablaze. This time, it was different... It was not the blonde who's looking for his double-black fiancé...

"Wolfram, Wolfram! Where are you?" Yuri called as he passed along the hallways in a steady pace with his eyes looking from left to right.

He stopped when his eyes caught the sight of the blonde sitting on the steps of the courtyard. The blonde was reading one of Lady Anissina's stories. The king shook his head; he actually thought that the red haired woman's stories are exercises and/or tests to see if the parents of those children know what their children are reading... He remembered staying up all night pre-reading those stories and encircling the parts he shouldn't read to Greta, one night on Earth... It was one of his downfalls; instead of reviewing for a test he will have the following day, he _double_-checked if there were other parts he missed... As a result, he was just _one_ point away from the passing score... He snapped out of the memory when he heard voices calling him.

"Yuri, we're over here!" Unison came from the brunette daughter and the blonde fiancé.

'I'm coming!" He replied as he ran towards them.

"What were you doing spacing out over there? Oh, don't tell me you're thinking of those beautiful newly hired maids...!" Wolfram said and stood up, waiting for the wimp to break into a run towards Conrad (who was at the castle gate, checking if the spy has returned...)

"No! I wasn't thinking about that!" Yuri said panicking as he waved his hands in front of him defensively.

"Then, what was it that you're thinking about? Let me guess, trying to escape paper work and go into town as an attempt to hook up some girls... Well, if that's the case, than, you'll have to step on my dead body first, before you can date _anyone else_!"

"No, that's not it, Wolfram!" Yuri reasoned and looked at his daughter who was tilting her head to the left cutely as she tried to guess who'll be the winner of this argument.

"Greta... Would it be alright if I borrow your father for a while? Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll continue the story later..." Yuri asked.

Greta nodded enthusiastically. She thought it was one of those scenarios Lady Anissina told her about... It's when Yuri tells Wolfram that they'll get married soon, and then, not long after that, she'll have lots and lots of siblings... She didn't want to be the reason that the said scenario will be delayed. Oh no, she wants to have new playmates soon! Now that she thought about it, how _will_ she have new playmates? Will they be adopted as well, or will Wolfram walk around with a big belly? She didn't know; she made a mental note to ask her parents that later on...

Wolfram stumbled into a realization that Yuri had not called him by his name... He was called as Greta's _father_... Hope was replenished. The wimp considers him to the father of their adopted child! Soon enough, if he doesn't mess up, he'll have Yuri begging to marry him! That is, if he doesn't mess up... A grin was now plastered on the blonde's face as his fiancé dragged him away from their waving daughter.

"Where are we going?" Wolfram inquired.

"I wanted to show you something... Though, it's not in here..." Yuri said as he halted in front of the big door way and pushed the troublesome doors aside, which lead them to the royal baths.

"But, why-"

Even before Wolfram could finish his question, the double-black pushed him, making him fall into one of the pool like bath tubs and finding himself getting sucked in by a portal. He found Yuri beside him. Well, it seems that they're going to Earth...

"Welcome home, Yu-chan!" Wolfram heard Jenifer greet as she trapped her youngest in an embrace. "Oh, you've brought Wolfu-chan as well!"

"Well, well, I thought you won't make it in time, Yu-chan... I see you've brought Wolfram with you..." Shouri made his appearance with the same glint-of-the-glasses technique that Murata has.

All eyes stared at him for a moment and then Jenifer let go of Yuri to see if the water's ready for tea. Shouri followed her to give the two some privacy.

The couple hurriedly wrapped themselves with the thick towels specially set out for them to use and rushed upstairs to get some thick clothing.

"Yuri, why is it freezing here?" Wolfram said and shivered as he put on some nice, warm clothes.

'It's because it's winter in this part of the world..." Yuri said as he put on a jacket.

"Winter... Is that the time of the year where everything freezes?" Wolfram asked to make sure he got his facts right.

"Yup, since you have seen the gentle side of snow yet, I figured you'd be interested..." Yuri said as he put on the hood of his blue button-up jacket.

Wolfram made no comments as he fastened the buttons of his beige jacket. He saw Yuri take a black construction paper and head out of the room.

"Are we going somewhere?" Wolfram asked.

He got a nod as a reply. He obediently followed the double-black's lead, so that he won't get lost. They ended up going to the park. The children had run off to someplace else as they took their seats on a nearby bench. Yuri held out the black paper and the snowflakes began to settle on it. He showed it to Wolfram.

"You see, Wolfram, these snowflakes can be observed carefully by doing this..." Yuri said. "Look at them carefully... What did you notice?"

Wolfram leaned closer to observe the tiny frozen droplet of water and smiled when he found different designs on the paper.

"Did you know that snowflakes are like fingerprints? No snowflake would be the same with the other..."

"Where did you get that information?" Wolfram asked; so far the wimp impressed him and entertained him quite well...

"Oh, I overheard some of the lower graders talk about it..."

Wolfram shook his head... The wimp was eavesdropping unintentionally...

"Though, there's another one that I know... There's no one like you..."

"Of course, there's only one Wolfram Von Bielefeld, and don't forget that, good for nothing wimp..." Wolfram looked away and harrumphed.

_"Nice one, Shibuya..." _Yuri thought.

He found something indented on the blanket of snow... He began to wonder what it was, when the double-black took him out of his thoughts.

"That's a snow-angel..."

Wolfram heard of these snow-angels, though he had never seen one...

"You know, I happen to know 3 types of angels..."

"Don't try to impress me, wimp... You probably have overheard it in some other conversation you unintentionally eavesdropped on..." Wolfram said and crossed his arms across his chest.

Then,won't try... I'll just state them if you're willing to lend an ear not sarcastically."

Yuri's statement somewhat worked... At least, the blonde turned to look at him.

"Alright, let's hear them..."

A bright smile was plastered onto the double-black's face. A gentle smile was reflecting the blonde's happiness about his fiancé smiling ever so brightly. Maybe he should listen more to the double-black's comments, feelings and opinions more often... He mentally nodded at that. He'll try to listen to Yuri from speeches to senseless mumblings...

"Well, the first one is the religion type... You know, the one about angels being messengers of God, and some other degree of angels... The second is the one that those children made earlier." Yuri pointed at the snow-angels on the ground.

Wolfram chuckled; he can't believe that his wimp actually considered snow-angels as a type of angel...

"Can you guess what the third angel is?" Yuri asked and leaned closer to Wolfram.

Wolfram shook his head; he didn't want to try. For him, it was fun to see Yuri be his wimpy and immature self. He liked the way he thinks and has fun. Though, at times he scolds him or yells at him... But, deep inside, he liked it very much; he just didn't know how to express that without looking like a total moron...

"The third one, my favourite of all, the one I couldn't ever replace, is right here... That angel is actually sitting _beside _me right _now_..." Yuri had an innocent look on his face; but deep inside, he loved the way Wolfram's once pale cheeks become rosy red; as he mused over the many possibilities that he could do at the moment to turn the blonde beet red; he chose the most innocent one... "Yes, it's you..."

The double-black poked the bridge of Wolfram's nose and chuckled as he pulled back.

"Actually, this angel had been with me for countless of years now... It's just I wasn't able to notice him..." Yuri leaned back on his side of the seat with his eyes locked onto the trying-to-escape green ones that Wolfram had. "I knew that he won't leave me, and would always support me no matter what I do... It was just recently I've discovered this angel's existence... I must've been blind not to notice you, wasn't I?"

"You were blind; you got that one right... But, what makes your vision clearer this time around?" Wolfram said sarcastically, though his face was still tainted red.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not going to let go of you... Another is that I won't let even a single suitor get away with trying to steal you from me... and... I want to make a commitment with you that no one can break..." Yuri said with all his confidence. "Well, we'll talk about the wedding a few months from now... It's just... I want to make this relationship work... I want to give it a chance before going through the risk of getting married all at once and end up breaking each other hearts because of the fact that were aren't-"

"Don't even try finishing that sentence!" Wolfram cupped the double-black's mouth as he said these words. "_We will_ make it work... If we can't, then, it is fine with me if you want to court me first or I court you likewise... Just please never say that..."

Yuri nodded, and for that, he was released.

"We'll make it work... We'll just have to take one step at a time, right?" Yuri entwined Wolfram's fingers with his.

"We'll make it work no matter how long it takes!"

With an agreement, the two went back home. After eating dinner, they went back to Shin Makoku, where a very excited girl greeted them and asked this question...

"When are you going to get married, and when and how will I get siblings?"

The soaking couple looked at each other and laughed nervously.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the bad ending... I kind of ran out of what to say... Please review/comment/give creative criticism... Happy Holidays! (You can consider reviewing as a Christmas present...)


End file.
